


Red Velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Introspection, Prostitution, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Sentimental, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Stark children, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy venne mandato a Grande Inverno come merce. Era stato preferito a sua sorella, forse per non ricordare a suo padre che di figli ne aveva già persi due in guerra o forse per maledire il figlio cadetto, sopravvissuto a chi avrebbe dovuto ereditare il trono delle Isole di Ferro. Grande Inverno faceva paura: arroccato tra le nevi, sembrava non vedere mai una vera estate, nonostante il sole battesse a tappeto i Sette Regni. Era troppo piccolo per comprendere i meccanismi della pace e della guerra, solo sapeva che suo padre l'aveva cacciato, offrendolo in dono all'uomo che l'aveva obbligato a deporre le armi.<br/>L'uomo che li aveva umiliati e confinati a un nugolo di isole, come predoni e pirati, tra villaggi di pescatori pigramente adagiati ai piedi del castello di Pyke.<br/>La vita ti offre mai un vero riscatto, per permetterti di mostrarti come sei realmente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Keiko © 2013 (05 aprile 2013)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Ros e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a George R.R. Martin e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere in alcun modo il profilo dei caratteri noti. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell'autrice e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

Theon Greyjoy venne mandato a Grande Inverno come merce. Era stato preferito a sua sorella, forse per non ricordare a suo padre che di figli ne aveva già persi due in guerra o forse per maledire il figlio cadetto, sopravvissuto a chi avrebbe dovuto ereditare il trono delle Isole di Ferro. Grande Inverno faceva paura: arroccato tra le nevi, sembrava non vedere mai una vera estate, nonostante il sole battesse a tappeto i Sette Regni. Era troppo piccolo per comprendere i meccanismi della pace e della guerra, solo sapeva che suo padre l'aveva cacciato, offrendolo in dono all'uomo che l'aveva obbligato a deporre le armi.   
L'uomo che li aveva umiliati e confinati a un nugolo di isole, come predoni e pirati, tra villaggi di pescatori pigramente adagiati ai piedi del castello di Pyke.  
La vita ti offre mai un vero riscatto, per permetterti di mostrarti come sei realmente?

 

I figli di Eddard Stark avevano all'incirca la sua età. A separarlo da Robb, l'erede della casata, solo una manciata di mesi - il giusto per decretare chi fosse figlio dell'inverno e chi dell'estate, battezzandone così i natali -. Jon, invece, era più grande di un anno. Chiamarlo " _il bastardo_ " gli ricordava chi fosse quello superiore, tra loro, e gli offriva l'alibi di scaricare una frustrazione sopita, ma nemmeno mai nascosta realmente. Snow era l'emblema che anche i migliori potevano fallire, che anche i giusti e magnanimi come il capo dei lupi potessero prendersi nel letto altre donne con cui scaldarsi. Il bastardo di casa Stark, in ogni caso, era sempre stato troppo mite per replicare, o forse era già avvezzo agli sguardi disgustati degli abitanti di Grande Inverno per averne davvero soggezione. _O paura_. Theon lanciava stoccate a Jon, ma senza ferire davvero. Era più un ricordargli - _ricordarsi_ , soprattutto - di essere superiore, di avere qualche possibilità di un futuro migliore rispetto a quello di un figlio illegittimo. Ned Stark era un uomo giusto, di quelli che finiscono schiacciati dal vessillo della verità. Nonostante fosse un ostaggio, di fatto l'aveva cresciuto insieme ai suoi eredi senza negargli nulla. Gli aveva dato un'educazione. Gli aveva messo in mano una spada e l'aveva addestrato a essere un guerriero, anche se lui preferiva gli archi. Era più facile scoccare una freccia, mirare con precisione e uccidere il bersaglio. Non ti macchiavi i vestiti di sangue - le mani, soprattutto, le vedevi sempre pulite, mai lorde di qualcosa che non ti apparteneva mentre le sfregavi con frenesia contro i vestiti per scacciarne l’odore - né dovevi premere con forza per togliere la vita, pelle contro pelle, sino al muscolo per trapassarlo. Miravi, scoccavi, ferivi.  
Se poi occorreva concedersi un fendente, era un colpo secco che non lasciava spasmi e ricordi di orrori. Theon muoveva la lingua con la stessa abilità con cui tendeva l’arco, senza concedersi l’arguzia del silenzio. Robb invece, riusciva a parlare nel momento esatto in cui ci si aspettava lo facesse, lord prima ancora che re. La ricordava ancora, la sua prima battuta di caccia insieme a Robb e Jon. Ned li aveva lasciati liberi di sondare i boschi che circondavano Grande Inverno e fare incetta di selvaggina per la cena. Portare a casa lepri e pernici non era come dare la caccia agli orsi, o ai lupi. Quello era stato l'unico tabù: i meta lupi non dovevano essere toccati, anche se raramente si mostravano agli uomini, e c’era chi sosteneva fossero addirittura scomparsi. Si erano così diretti nei boschi, Theon con il passo vissuto di chi conosce già il mondo posizionato al centro della fila, Robb davanti come il guerriero che si imponeva di essere e Jon a chiudere il trio, guardingo e silenzioso. Gli si addiceva il nome che si era scelto:  _Snow._  Della neve portava l'immacolato manto, l'innocenza di un buono senza macchia alcuna sull'anima e nei sentimenti, un idiota sensibile e rispettoso delle regole che si sarebbe fatto prendere a calci piuttosto che alzare la voce. E sarebbe morto come un verme al primo, vero combattimento, fuggendo con la coda tra le gambe e piangendo come un bambino. Jon Snow non era fatto per uccidere, e nemmeno per amare. Era silenzioso come la coltre nevosa che si addensava sui residui di quella precedente su Grande Inverno. Era figlio di una stagione che conosceva solo la morte e la disperazione, e per quel motivo Jon non ne avrebbe mai portata, mettendo al servizio una spada per la difesa piuttosto che per l'attacco. Erano ancora ragazzini, ma già Jon pretendeva per sé il futuro sulla Barriera, tra i reietti e la feccia. Era come se cercasse un posto dove essere migliore tra i paria, un riscatto che all'interno della sua famiglia adottiva non avrebbe mai avuto davvero. E la colpa sarebbe stata tutta di Catelyn Tully. Theon ne conosceva la freddezza dura come granito, gelida nelle scelte e spietata nell'onore. Ne aveva ereditato una buona parte dopo il matrimonio, o sarebbe impazzita nel domare la fiera che si annidava nel cuore degli Stark. Non amava i bastardi, né i traditori. Quello che per suo marito era normale, per lei era un'onta da cancellare, un peso da far trascinare a dei ragazzini per tutta la vita.   
 _"Sono solo ragazzi, Catelyn. Che diritto abbiamo di mettere sulle loro teste il prezzo delle nostre azioni?"_  
 _"Anche tu lo sei stato, e anch'io. Ma nessuno ci ha risparmiato nulla, Ned."_  
In quel minuscolo pezzo di conversazione che aveva origliato, Theon aveva letto la grandezza di un uomo e l'umanità di una donna che, nonostante tutto, avvertiva una minaccia alla propria famiglia. Era possessiva e guerriera, scelta tra i fiori di primavera per essere un'edera che non moriva nemmeno durante l'inverno, ma si inerpicava ancora più in alto, in cerca della luce necessaria per sopravvivere sino a quella successiva. Stimava quella donna? A volte la odiava per il modo in cui sottolineava il disprezzo per Jon con una semplice occhiata. Senza cadere mai, si limitava a sottolineare l’ovvio di un sentimento che non avrebbe mai placato: la gelosia. A volte desiderava risponderle a tono al suo posto, perché lui non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non lo faceva per compiacerli o per farsi accettare, peggio: Jon Snow subiva per espiare la colpa di essere un bastardo senza futuro.  
Robb si arrestò, alzando la mano per fare cenno ai compagni di restare in silenzio. Era un giovane lupo, ma sapeva combattere senza avere paura, fiutando l’aria come gli adulti. Era sciocco, perché troppo innamorato della vita e vincolato all'onore, ma avere un padre come il loro significava conoscere l'irragionevolezza della lealtà sin da bambini. Gli Stark non mentivano. Facevano casino, ma chiedevano sempre scusa. Si ribellavano e non si facevano domare, ma poi sapevano sempre come farsi perdonare. Erano una bella famiglia, dopotutto, e gli sarebbe piaciuto farne parte _davvero_. Catleyn metteva il freno a quel desiderio: non ci si fida del figlio di un traditore, _mai_. Jon era trattato alla sua stregua, ad accomunarli l’essere il segno tangibile del tradimento. Jon dalla propria aveva almeno la metà del sangue degli Stark, legittimato dunque a poter essere considerato qualcosa di più vicino a un figlio, in un mondo dove bastardi e puttane erano la normalità della vita. Lui invece cos'aveva? Solo la dinastia dell'uomo sbagliato da ereditare in un giorno lontano, in cui avrebbe giurato fedeltà a Robb.  
 _"Saremo amici per sempre, vero?"_  
 _"Molto più che amici. Tu sei un fratello per me. Al pari di Jon."_  
La bellezza di Robb risiedeva in quelle conversazioni da ragazzini intrise dell'affetto che li faceva sentire tutti a casa, indistintamente. Sangue o non sangue, a Robb non era mai interessato nulla di quelle cose da adulti: i suoi fratelli erano quelli che erano cresciuti con lui, che conosceva meglio di sé stesso. Non avrebbe mai messo in discussione la sua fedeltà, o quella di Jon, così come non avrebbe mai dubitato di Sansa o di Arya o del piccolo Bran.  
La mano di Robb si mosse nuovamente, e Theon tese l’arco incoccando la freccia. Colpì il bersaglio, e Jon dietro di lui fece lo stesso. Erano due volpi, manto fulvo e sguardo piantato verso un cielo grigio greve di neve pesante. Nonostante gli anni passati a Grande Inverno, ancora riusciva ad avvertire quella sensazione di soffocamento, quando la neve ricopriva ogni cosa, cancellando le tracce della selvaggina e quelle dei nemici.  
“Sansa e mia madre saranno felici di avere colli di volpe per l’inverno.”  
“Ad Arya non pensi?” gli chiese Jon in modo istintivo e naturale. Era una mocciosa ma era l’unica, oltre a Robb, a trattarlo in modo naturale, senza offrirgli il peso di una diversità invisibile.  
“Se ad Arya portassi una volpe ammazzata per farne un vestito penso non mi rivolgerebbe più la parola per settimane” gli rispose Robb sollevando le volpi in aria e scoppiando a ridere. Alcuni corvi si alzarono in volo, allontanandosi da loro e dando l’allarme per miglia tutt’attorno.  
“A quest’ora credo che persino i lombrichi siano stati avvertiti della nostra presenza. Ci avevano chiesto di cacciare per la cena, non per le lady.”  
“Troveremo il piatto portante della serata. Credi che non ne saremo capaci? Noi tre possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa insieme.”  
“Attento!”  
Dal sottobosco, tra cespugli bassi e grassi, ricoperti di neve compatta come ghiaccio, si udì un rumore sommesso, il grido acuto di un animale feroce che non voleva estranei nel proprio territorio e il passo pesante di una corsa veloce e possente. Fu questione di pochi attimi, da quando Jon si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo a quando la _cosa_ spuntò dalla vegetazione puntando verso di loro. A pochi metri di distanza da Robb comparve un cinghiale in carica, il muso a sfiorare il terreno mentre il fiato si trasformava in condensa e colava, tra le fauci, saliva rabbiosa. La freccia di Jon andò a segno, stordendolo. La seconda, scoccata da Theon colto alla sprovvista, lo colpì a una coscia, ma l’animale non sembrò cedere. Restava sul proprio posto, guardando negli occhi Robb che gli era dinnanzi. Gli occhi del cinghiale erano pupille nere come la notte, dilatate in uno sguardo folle e accusatorio proiettato sulle volpi appena uccise.  
 _Non ne avevate il diritto,_ sembrava dire.  
Robb lasciò cadere le proprie prede, sfoderando la spada per poter tenere a distanza l’animale e non essere ferito. Theon incoccò la freccia e cercò di puntare alla testa dell’animale. Mancò il bersaglio, colpendolo al collo. Un grugnito che sembrava più simile al grido strozzato di un uomo morente si levò verso il cielo, mentre gli zoccoli annaspavano nella neve pronti a dare il via all’attacco. Avrebbe colpito Robb. E da una ferita di cinghiale difficilmente esci indenne, ammesso tu ne esca. Il cinghiale caricò con la forza di dieci uomini. Doveva essere una femmina e di certo stava difendendo i propri cuccioli. Robb arretrò di alcuni passi, cercando di avere maggior spazio di azione per bloccare l’assalto. Theon incoccò di nuovo la freccia, ma prima che potesse ritentare di prendere la mira, alla sua sinistra qualcosa si mosse, scattando in avanti. Una manciata di secondi, e Jon era sull’animale. Concentrato su Robb, non aveva badato agli altri due, nonostante le frecce l’avessero colpito. Il nemico era Robb, che odorava di sangue fresco e aveva ai propri piedi il bottino della sua guerra. Jon colpì con forza affondando la lama nel ventre molle, tra il pelo ispido e sporco di terriccio, che si ripiegò su sé stesso cadendo di lato, inerme.  
“Potevo colpirti, Snow” disse Theon riabbassando l’arco.  
“Abbiamo la cena ora” gli rispose il ragazzo iniziando a legare tra loro le zampe dell’animale per trascinarlo in modo più agile lungo i boschi. Gli si avvicinò anche Robb, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui per aiutarlo. Non c’era bisogno di ringraziarlo: Jon era la sua ombra.  
Ovunque si sarebbe spinto, suo fratello l’avrebbe protetto. 

*

 

La prima volta che andarono a puttane era stato per gioco. Theon aveva lanciato una sfida che non poteva essere ignorata: non erano già abbastanza uomini per farlo? Robb e Jon avevano temporeggiato, poi si erano arresi davanti ai suoi continui ammiccamenti. Si sarebbero trovati presto con una donna tra le braccia senza sapere dove mettere le mani. Erano scesi in città, e non era difficile trovare qualche bordello che facesse al caso loro. Dopo quella notte sarebbero diventati adulti, pronti ad avere una donna anche per tutta la vita, se l’avessero desiderato.  
“Theon non stai prendendo troppo sul serio la questione?” chiese Robb mentre i cavalli trottavano sulla neve, avanzando verso la città.  
“Perché? Siamo uomini ormai, Robb” gli rispose il ragazzo.  
“Potresti sposare Sansa… sistemeremmo le cose tra i Greyjoy e gli Stark una volta per tutte.”  
Robb era un fratello, ma non un idiota. Aveva visto lo sguardo dell’amico soffermarsi su Sansa troppo a lungo, sui lunghi capelli tiziani che al tocco dovevano somigliare a velluto rosso. Era una Tully, sua sorella: dagli Stark aveva ereditato solo il nome.  
“Tua sorella mi odia. E poi non è nemmeno una donna ancora” sentenziò l’altro, nel tentativo di mascherare un qualcosa che stava prendendo forma, senza che ne conoscesse il motivo. Aveva visto Sansa crescere e guardarlo con la stessa aria di sufficienza di Catleyn Stark: lui non era abbastanza per lei. Era quello il motivo principale per cui avrebbe voluto zittirla, farle capire che poteva essere l’uomo che avrebbe unito le loro case una volta per tutte. O comunque, per il tempo delle loro vite. Sansa era una lady, la merce con cui scambiare un’alleanza o una tregua.  
Lui cos’aveva da offrire? Nulla, visto che era stato il prezzo con cui suo padre aveva pagato la ribellione.  
“Lo diventerà. Non resterà bambina per sempre.”  
Spronò il cavallo alla corsa, costringendo i compagni a seguirlo sino alla città più vicina. A Robb sarebbe piaciuto rendere Theon un membro della famiglia a tutti gli effetti: averlo al proprio fianco senza dover sopportare l’aria di diffidenza con cui lo guardava sua madre, o il disgusto che dimostrava Sansa quando dovevano condividere la stessa stanza. Theon avrebbe potuto rendere sua sorella migliore. Negli anni, un Greyjoy era riuscito a trasformarsi in uno Stark, e non era certo che Sansa la fosse mai stata. Se non fosse nata dal ventre di sua madre, e fosse certo della fedeltà a suo padre, Robb si sarebbe chiesto da dove fosse uscito il passerotto che si ritirava a filare, che non parlava con i propri fratelli se non in sporadici momenti, preferendo la compagnia della balia, delle dame e di sua madre.  
Per diventare un giorno regina.

Jon Snow li attese all’osteria. Di quell’atto da eroi, non volle macchiarsi. Semplicemente, depose le armi ancora prima di combattere. Pagare una donna per provare un po’ di piacere non faceva parte della sua vita. Sua madre l’aveva dato alla luce, un figlio non voluto che si era accollato un padre magnanimo. Se non ci fosse stato Eddard Stark ma chiunque altro, lui sarebbe morto o gettato in mezzo alla strada sperando che qualcuno l’ammazzasse in fretta. I figli bastardi non li vuole nessuno, eppure il mondo ne era pieno. Theon non smise di ridere, nell’osservare i lineamenti tirati dell’amico, il profilo corrucciato mentre teneva tra le mani un boccale di birra.  
“Piantala Theon.”  
Non aveva motivo di rispondergli a quel modo, ma lo fece. Greyjoy non aggiunse altro: le ferite di uno come Jon Snow non le avresti viste nemmeno sbattendolo nudo contro le mura di cinta di Grande Inverno, ma avresti potuto contarle nel suo sguardo, se avessi avuto il coraggio e la forza di andare a fondo e cercarle con attenzione. Theon, però, non era interessato a farlo, ebbro di quella verginità finalmente scacciata e pagata con poche monete.  
“Sei stato veloce, tutto qui” disse lui portando i piedi sul tavolo e ordinando una birra alla cameriera.  
“È fantastico, sul serio. Tu hai una donna davanti che si spoglia a comando e si fa toccare dove _vuoi_ tu. Una donna che ti concede tutto quello che desideri. È perfetto.”  
“Le paghi, Theon. Pensi che si rifiutino di compiacerti?”  
Scacciò le parole dell’amico con un gesto vago, sorseggiando a lungo la propria birra ghiacciata.  
“Io credo che le puttane servano a questo. Durante la guerra sei lontano da casa… come fai a tenere un uomo legato alla fedeltà coniugale?”  
“Se lo desideri lo fai e basta” tagliò corto Snow. Theon non aggiunse altro, consapevole di aver offerto all’amico una stoccata crudele. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo oltre il bancone, lungo i corridoi dai quali aveva da poco fatto ritorno. Si era scelto una rossa, gli occhi azzurri e il corpo morbido. Gli si era spogliata davanti e gli aveva fatto strada guidandolo lungo le curve della pelle diafana, nonostante lui avesse provato a fingere una dimestichezza che non gli apparteneva. Il corpo, però, conosce un linguaggio d'istinto,  che non ha bisogno di essere imparato, solo riscoperto. Ad un certo punto aveva socchiuso gli occhi, e gli era sembrato di stringere tra le dita i capelli di Sansa. Rossi, della stessa fragranza, ma il corpo era quello di un’altra, di una donna fatta e finita che compiaceva gli altri.  
Quanti per ogni notte?  
“Anche le lady scopano così?” gli chiese lui ansimando.  
“Le lady non scopano, si fanno scopare. Poi imparano a fare l’amore.”  
L’aveva zittito baciandolo, invadendo il suo corpo con il proprio. Da quell'incontro, Theon capì una cosa importante: Ros odiava le domande che ferivano. Per quel motivo la scelse anche per le notti a venire.  
Ferire era un modo per infliggere agli altri le proprie cicatrici, cercando il riscatto sui segni di un altro corpo.

 

Sansa non li degnò di uno sguardo, spostando infastidita la tazza contro cui Arya batteva insistentemente le proprie posate.  
“La vuoi smettere? Sei insopportabile!” l'apostrofò guardandola come se, a trovarsi dinnanzi a lei, vi fosse un insetto da schiacciare. Aveva assunto quell'espressione di supponenza con chiunque non ritenesse degno di lei: Arya, che era solo una mocciosa con cui condividere le attenzioni da cui sarebbero state forgiate le regine del futuro; Jon, che per lei doveva valere quanto il garzone del fornaio con cui Arya giocava nei pomeriggi più caldi; oppure lo stesso Theon, vittima di quel futuro che l'avrebbe attesa di lì a pochi mesi. Sansa non si specchiava negli altri, si rifiutava di vedere ciò che un riflesso distopico può mostrare. Theon la fissò a lungo, nell'atto di rimproverare la sorella o in quello di zittire la propria balia, chiedendo poi perdono per un atto eccessivo di arroganza. Era davvero figlia del Nord? Aveva la primavera tra le ciocche tiziane e negli occhi color di foglia, il sangue insolente dei Tully che vanificava la concretezza degli Stark. Perché aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi di lei? Sansa Stark non era altro che la sorella del suo migliore amico, l'oggetto del desiderio inarrivabile per uno come lui. Sarebbe andata in sposa a un altro senza che lui fosse preso in considerazione nella lista dei pretendenti. Un pugno di terra in mezzo al mare non è nulla se paragonato a boschi e vallate inesplorate. E il mare? A chi apparteneva?  
 _A chi ha la flotta più possente,_ si disse.  
Eppure, a nessuno sembrava interessare. Tutti proiettati a conquistare terre, ora che i cieli erano sgombri dal dominio dei signori dei draghi. Solo la terra, come se fosse più importante una manciata di sabbia rossastra anziché acqua con cui bagnarsi e curarsi le ferite. Aveva imparato che gli uomini, però, vengono battezzati con il sangue, o con il fuoco. L'acqua purifica, ma restava legata a quel mistero chiamato _“nascita”._ Quando sputi i primi vagiti oltre la placenta, inizi a nutrirti d'aria e dimentichi come si respira sott'acqua, come se ti avessero strappato branchie che non hai mai posseduto. Anche lui, nonostante i natali, aveva dovuto imparare a nuotare insieme ai figli di Stark. Sarebbe mai tornato a casa? Ne esisteva una, poi? Si destò dai propri pensieri al fruscio delle vesti di Sansa che si congedava dal banchetto portandosi dietro alcune dame, superandoli senza degnarli di attenzione. La scusa era finire un ricamo iniziato nel pomeriggio, ma era chiaro si stesse annoiando nell'ascoltare gesta di guerrieri e trattative politiche. Si poteva vivere anche a quel modo, facendo governare il mondo agli altri, dopotutto.  
A un pettirosso non è dato di cacciare: solo volare più rapido e alto di un corvo cieco.

 

*

“Allora, com'è farlo con un nano?”  
“Ha grandi doti segrete.”  
“Ed è meglio di me?”  
Ros rise senza pudore, mostrando i seni nudi e un corpo privo di cicatrici. Forse le aveva sull'animo, come tutti. O forse era stata abbastanza fortunata da essere puttana persino con il destino. Theon le strinse con forza il viso nel palmo della mano, portandolo vicinissimo al proprio, digrignando i denti cercando di intimorirla.  
“Io sono il meglio a cui puoi aspirare. Ti sto pagando io in questo momento. Sono _io_ quello migliore.”  
Lo guardò senza avere paura, abbozzando di nuovo un sorriso: Ros era una di quelle donne che avevano deciso di essere libere di scegliere cosa fare della propria vita e del proprio corpo. Era indomabile, come un incendio estivo scoppiato tra le sterpaglie, ed era questo a irritarlo e, al contempo, ammaliarlo. In un certo senso, avrebbe desiderato possedere la bellezza violenta di Ros, di quel sorriso spavaldo che si apriva e si concedeva senza vergogna, portando a casa sempre l'esatto compenso permettendosi persino di dire la verità.  
“Dovresti dirglielo, a quella donna, che ti sta facendo impazzire.”  
“Non ci sono donne, o non sarei qui” l'apostrofò deciso, senza scalfire la maschera da duro. Non ci voleva né una donna come lei, né un attento conoscitore di caratteri come Ned Stark per leggere nell'animo del giovane Greyjoy. Era cristallino come l'acqua alle fonti, limpido e gelido. Nella freddezza con cui incoccava l'arco e nella spavalderia tronfia si celava tutta la solitudine di un ragazzino abbandonato dal padre. Come lui, Ros ne aveva visti altri. Gli sembrava fossero tutti senza destino, gli Stark, condannati a una vita già segnata. Li aveva visti attraversare il villaggio con le più giovani, e aveva sorriso quando Theon aveva aiutato la maggiore delle figlie di Ned a scendere dalla carrozza. In quel gesto maldestro, nello sguardo diretto che non si abbassava mai nemmeno per fare ammenda, Theon Greyjoy aveva sfidato le tradizioni. Abituato a essere considerato un fratello, non si era accorto di come il suo sguardo fosse quello di un uomo in adorazione per la propria donna.  
“La figlia di Stark è un uccellino tra i lupi. Sono certi sia figlia legittima?”  
“È l'invidia che parla?”  
“Per cosa? Per essere la promessa sposa di un moccioso che non ha mai visto prima, o perché ha rubato il cuore del mio cliente più affezionato?”  
“Non hai ancora finito per questa sera.”  
“Tu non hai pagato ancora.”  
“Questa sera offre Lannister. Sono certo abbia pagato anche la mia parte.”  
Theon passò la mano attorno al collo della donna, stringendo quel tanto che bastava per spaventarla. Ros era forte, ma non stupida. Nella sua realtà, per sopravvivere dovevi scendere a continui compromessi, senza freni o inibizioni.  
“Forse le piaceresti.”  
Theon non la guardò in volto, affondando le dita nella cascata di riccioli che le ricoprivano la schiena, tirandola un poco verso di sé e penetrandola con forza.  
Non guardarla in volto, nonostante il suo fosse bellissimo, rendeva le cose più semplici.  
Un corpo senza nome poteva avere tutte le identità del mondo.  
Oppure nessuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Si ringrazia [DamadiSangue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue) per avermi sopportata nella partenogenesi di questa storia, leggendosi l'anteprima rassicurandomi durante le mie crisi mistiche di caduta in un OC spaventoso.  
> 


End file.
